ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Proud to Be a Ghostbuster (2016 Book)
Proud to Be a Ghostbuster is a book released by Simon Spotlight. It is adapted by David Lewman. It is listed having 40 pages. A library binding book was done by Turtleback Books as well. Description Follow the formation of the Ghostbusters team in this Level 3 Ready-to-Read based on the brand-new Ghostbusters movie! Ghostbusters—starring Melissa McCarthy, Kristen Wiig, Kate McKinnon, Leslie Jones, and Chris Hemsworth—glides into theaters on July 15, 2016 with a hilarious paranormal adventure! Abby and Erin have been friends for years. From their first high school science fair project, “The Durable but not Impenetrable Barrier,” to their first book, Ghosts from Our Past: Both Literally and Figuratively: The Study of the Paranormal, and now as part of a new Ghostbusters team, they have always worked well together. But with new teammates—Holtzmann and Patty—in the mix, can they work together to form a whole new dream team? They’ll discover that, together, there’s no ghost these buddies can’t bust. Contents *Introduction *Chapter 1: How It All Began... and Stopped *Chapter 2: How It All Began... Again *Chapter 3: Ghostbusters Open for Business *Chapter 4: It's Tough Being a Ghostbuster *Chapter 5: Their Biggest Case Ever *Chapter 6: Ghostbusters... and Proud of It! Summary *Front Cover **The main image is of the four Ghostbusters firing at Mayhem from the stage, seen in Chapter 9. **The image of Slimer flying to Ecto-1 in Chapter 14. *Page 1 **Page 1 is the title page and has a still of Ecto-1. *Page 2 **Page 2 is the credits page. *Page 3 **Page 3 is the table of contents. *Introduction **Pages 4-5 make up the introduction and summarizes how Abby Yates and Erin Gilbert were friends then drifted apart then became friends again, made more friends and became the Ghostbusters. **The page 4 photo of Abby and Erin in their black turtleneck sweaters is the author photo seen on the back of Ghosts from Our Past: Both Literally and Figuratively: The Study of the Paranormal from Three Rivers Press. **The page 5 photo is when the Ghostbusters enter The Mercado Hotel and see the Portal in Chapter 15. *Chapter 1 **Pages 6 to 9 make up Chapter 1 and summarizes Erin's first encounter with a ghost, Abby and Erin's science project "The Durable But Not Impenetrable Barrier," and how Abby and Erin's friendship dissolved during college over their book Ghosts from Our Past: Both Literally and Figuratively: The Study of the Paranormal. **The page 7 photo is Abby about to play the cassette recording that accompanied their science project, seen in Chapter 8. **The page 8 photo is a close up of the stack of Ghosts From Our Past in the Higgins lab, seen in Chapter 2. **The page 9 photo is the college-era Abby at the book interview Erin skipped out in, seen in Deleted Scene "The Breakup". *Chapter 2 **Pages 10 to 15 summarizes the Aldridge Mansion Museum investigation. **The page 10 photo is Abby and Jillian Holtzmann standing outside their cab in Chapter 2. **The page 11 photo is exterior shot of the Aldridge Mansion Museum. **The page 12 photo is Abby pointing the P.K.E. Meter at Erin in Chapter 3. **The page 13 photo is a close up of Gertrude Aldridge as she hovers in front of her portrait in Chapter 3. **The page 15 photo is Erin, Abby, and Holtzmann celebrating the ghost encounter outside Aldridge Mansion Museum at the end of Chapter 3. *Chapter 3 **Pages 16 to 24 summarizes Erin, Abby, and Holtzmann getting fired, moving above Zhu's Authentic Hong Kong Food, hiring Kevin Beckman, meeting Patty Tolan, investigating the Seward Street Subway Station, trying to catch the Electrocuted Ghost, and Patty offering a car. **The page 16 photo is of Kevin pointing out Patty's presence after the fact in Chapter 7. **The page 17 photo is of Holtzmann tweaking the Proton Pack in Chapter 10. **The page 19 photo is of Abby wearing Antenna-like Helmet in Chapter 2. **The page 20 and 21 photo is of Erin, Abby, Holtzmann, and Patty Tolan seeing the Electrocuted Ghost in Chapter 6. **The page 23 photo is a cropped still of just the slimed Erin and Patty at the end of Chapter 6. **The page 24 photo is a promotional photo of the Ghostbusters in the Mercado. *Chapter 4 **Pages 25 to 31 summarizes them seeing mean online comments, the Stonebrook Theatre case, and Mayhem being release. Martin Heiss' role is omitted. **The page 27 photo is the four Ghostbusters opening fire on Mayhem from the stage in Chapter 9. **The page 28 to 29 photo is the four Ghostbusters celebrating their first capture on stage in Chapter 9. **The page 30 photo is the Ghostbusters looking at the Mercado's website in Chapter 12. **The page 31 photo is Abby, Patty, and Holtzmann watching Rowan North's ghost flying outside in Chapter 13. *Chapter 5 **Pages 32 to 36 summarizes Erin figuring out Rowan's plan, Rowan possessing Kevin, the Ghostbusters reuniting, and trying to figure out how to close the portal and get rid of Rowan. **The page 32 photo is Rowan standing by his Barrier Compromising Master Machine in Chapter 12, **The page 33 photo is a close up of the map in Chapter 13. **The page 34 photo is of the Rowan-possessed Kevin dancing atop the exterior of the Mercado in Chapter 14. **The page 35 photo is of Patty and Abby drawing their throwers in Chapter 14. **The page 36 photo is a cropped still of just Abby and Erin firing at Rowan inside the Mercado in Chapter 15. *Chapter 6 **Pages 37 to 40 summarizes Rowan and Abby vanishing into the portal, Erin rescuing Abby, reuniting with Kevin, and the core of Holtzmann's speech in the Jacob Wirth Co. Restaurant. **The page 39 photo is a still of the white haired Erin and Abby doing a photo op with Kevin during filming of Chapter 15. **The page 40 photo is a still of Erin, Abby, Patty, and Holtzmann standing in front of the Graffiti Artist's No-Ghost image in the subway station in Chapter 6. *Back Cover **The photo on the back cover is a cropped still of Holtzmann and Patty cheering the capture of Mayhem in Chapter 9. References Also See *Ghosts from Our Past: Both Literally and Figuratively: The Study of the Paranormal *Ghostbusters: Proton Pack and Wand (Running Press) External Links Gallery GB2016 Proud To Be A GB Front Cover.jpg|Front Cover of General Release GB2016 Proud To Be A GB Rear Cover.jpg|Rear Cover of General Release SimonSpotlightProudToBeAGBPreviewImageFromRetailMerchandiserJanFeb2016.png|From Preview in Retail Merchandiser Jan/Feb 2016 ProudToBeAGhostbusterALibraryBindingBookByTurtlebackBooksSc01.jpg|Front Cover of library binding book re-issue by Turtleback Books Category:GB:2016 Movie Merchandise Category:Print Category:Simon & Schuster Contents